


as bright as the sun

by InsecurelyPerfect



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Ending, Falling Out of Love, Kim Younghoon-centric, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Soulmate AU, This was supposed to be a drabble, Vague Ending, falling back in love, they hold hands before marriage, wouldnt it be nice if we could control our feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: in a world where you can only see the colors of the one you love, haknyeon was the only color younghoon knew, and he'd grown comfortable with those colors.college changes that.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	as bright as the sun

**Author's Note:**

> tagged as soulmate au bc idk what else to call it but essentially this is just a “whoever you fall in love with” au  
> and u can only see them + what they’re directly touching in color hope that clears some of what i wrote up since i didnt make that super clear 😅

Younghoon knew what it felt like to be in love.

He could see it in the rich, light blue Haknyeon wore and the deep cocoa eyes he had.

He could see it in the red Haknyeon’s cheeks flushed after one too many drinks of alcohol and in the purple of his bedsheets.

he could see it in the rose pink of Haknyeon’s lips, and later the cold red after they’d been bitten and kissed at.

Those were colors Younghoon had memorized like the back of his hand — a hand he couldn’t see in color.

He knew those would always bring comfort and peace to him, the way they were etched into his mind. Haknyeon was the only movie he’d ever seen in color, and, shit, he did _not_ want that movie to end.

When he held Haknyeon’s perfectly tanned hand, he knew what warmth and happiness was for the first time; and it was not something he was willing to give up. Haknyeon gave Younghoon fresh oxygen in his lungs, a kind he never thought would be possible to fill up his lungs.

Haknyeon had made high school bearable for Younghoon, and Younghoon had written Haknyeon into his life going forward.

It seemed, however, that Haknyeon had not done the same.

They split up for college. Younghoon stayed in Seoul, assuming Haknyeon would stay with him, but Haknyeon chose to go to Jeju instead.

From there, they kept in contact, if it could be called that. They were missing texts here and there, calling only occasionally, when it worked for them. Their dates had been reduced to nothing more than Netflix parties and eating at the same time, trying to act like there was nothing different.

They could deny it as much as they wanted, but they both knew there was nothing easy about what they were doing, and it put a huge strain on their relationship.

It didn't take long for Haknyeon to start looking away, and it took longer for Younghoon to find the stars. He felt like they were hiding from him. He tried to push the thought out of his head, focusing on how Haknyeon's pink shirt was just as vibrant as ever, rather than the fact that his smile no longer reached the corners of his eyes.

That was the only thing Younghoon could do to keep himself from diving off the deep end, because while Haknyeon seemed distracted and distant on their calls, he at least still loved him enough to see the color Haknyeon brought to his life.

And it worked.

Until it didn't.

His name was Lee Sangyeon.

He shared a couple classes with Younghoon, and when Younghoon first met him, his hair was so dark, it was almost black, which was a change from the dyed brown Haknyeon usually rocked.

He was pretty quiet, his voice lower than it looked like it would be, but Younghoon supposed it fit him in that hot nerd kind of way. Especially so that whenever he _did_ say anything, it was nothing short of the right answer.

Younghoon couldn't name it, but there was something about this Sangyeon that drew him in, making him want to know everything about him. He promised himself he wouldn't, that he loved Haknyeon, but that all went out the door, when Sangyeon turned around in his seat, the tight white button up looking as though it was about to burst the way it hugged his muscles, asking if he wanted to be partners for their class.

His mouth went dry and eyes widened, and before he could say no, he could feel himself nodding.

-

Haknyeon was vising him that weekend, which would have been fine, had Younghoon prepared for that in the slightest.

It had completely slipped his mind, and he told himself it was because he was working with Sangyeon on the project so hard. Not that Sangyeon had anything to do with it, just that he, too, was working on the project. It was a group effort. 

Yeah, that sounded convincing.

But when Haknyeon grabbed his hand, it was hard to miss how the usual tingling feeling was gone. He looked down. The tan he had learned to associate with the warmth of the sun reminded him of a cloudy day. His brows furrowed.

His eyes flicked to Haknyeon's face, but not being able to see anything different, Younghoon grabbed Haknyeon by the cheeks, trying to see if he could tell if anything else was off.

The normally bright pink in his lips had been reduced to a dusty rose, and it seemed as though someone had taken gray paint and threw specks of it in his eyes.

"Everything okay?" Haknyeon asked, voice filling with concern.

Younghoon hummed half-heartedly in an attempt at an agreement. He just placed a singular kiss to the bridge of Haknyeon's nose and looked away; not wanting to see how the light of his life was slipping through his fingers and fading.

That was just the beginning. It was getting harder and harder to keep Haknyeon's color in Younghoon's eyes. One by one, the colors were disappearing faster than a rainbow after the sun came out.

And soon, the fresh air Haknyeon provided was turned into salt water trying to drag Younghoon down into a world of darkness where the beautiful color of Haknyeon's eyes and ever-changing hair colors didn't exist.

He did his best to swim against the current and fight the water, but it was a losing battle, and he knew it.

The day it finally happened, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, but when Sangyeon's dark tan skin contrasted so nicely against the near-blinding white of his shirt, Younghoon was more confused than he should have been.

He had been so focused on how Haknyeon's light was fading that he hadn't even noticed Sangyeon was gaining color. Not until it was too late.

He gulped, watching Sangyeon set his laptop down.

"Hey," Sangyeon said, smiling as bright as the sun, and from there, Younghoon knew he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking your time to read this.  
> as a writer whose main passion in life is writing, i just have to say any time you read something i write, i get this warm and fuzzy feeling inside and it means everything to me.  
> so thank you for supporting me.  
> if you like it, consider [commissioning](https://honeyvoicehwang.tumblr.com/post/615584756675035136/writing-commissions-i-currently-have-10-spots/) me to write something for you!! 
> 
> where to find me:  
> instagram: [my main](https://www.instagram.com/honeyvoicehwang/)  
> twitter: [my main](https://twitter.com/honeyvoicehwang/)  
> tumblr: [my main](https://honeyvoicehwang.tumblr.com/)  
> [my au](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honeyvoicehwangau/)


End file.
